


Crime and Punishment with Selena Gomez

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: Crime and Punishment [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Non-Consensual Spanking, Pegging, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: A young boy breaks into Selena's trailer and pays the price for his actions.
Series: Crime and Punishment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957477
Kudos: 8





	Crime and Punishment with Selena Gomez

“So you thought you were just gonna barge into my trailer, huh, kid?” Selena chuckled, staring at the twelve year old boy that was tied spread eagle to her bed. “And what? Sneak a peek at me in the shower? Snatch and sniff a couple pairs of my dirty panties? Is that why you're tied up in here, little boy?” she teased, enjoying the fear flickering in his eyes, “Just had to have a sniff of Selena's panties? Well, you should have just asked. I’ll give you all you want,”  
  
Selena was wearing a short skirt and crop top with a pair of white panties underneath. She considered the cute, brown-haired, twelve year-old intruder she’d ordered her security team to leave in her care. He was quivering badly, like a leaf in the wind, and apologizing in a stammering voice. It all made Selena’s pussy drip appreciatively, and her nipples hardened at the thought of what she was about to do.  
  
She straddled the young boy, facing his feet, and backed up until her ass rested on his face. Then she sat down, immediately feeling a wave of pleasure as the boy started to struggle beneath her. She bounced up and down, fucking her pussy and ass into his face, smothering him on each downthrust.  
  
“Now you can sniff them all you like,” she taunted him. “Is this what you came for, little boy? Oh, God, this feels good!” she cried’ slipping a hand inside her top. “Fuck! Take my cunt in your face, you naughty bitch! Oh, dear. What’s the matter back there? Can't breathe?” Selena raised up and heard an audible gasp.  
  
“Ha...ptttt..tt..s...sorry...” he panted, inhaling large gulps of air.  
  
“Save the apologies, kid. It’s too late for that. Now take a deep breath or you really will be sorry.”  
  
She waited for him to inhale deeply before riding his face even faster than before. She groped her tit, squeezing the nipple as her twat began to gush, soaking her panties. A few more minutes of humping caused waves of pleasure to race through her.  
  
“Drink my cunt cream, you naughty, little boy!” she shouted as her orgasm hit. When it finally subsided, she pulled herself off.  
  
“You liked that, didn’t you?” she asked, pointing at his tented trousers.  
  
The boy shook his head. “Please let me go now.”  
  
“Aww. Not just yet kid,” Selena said, removing the ropes and cuffing his hands behind him. “Mommy still wants to play!”  
  
So saying, she slipped off his pants and started spanking him, gently at first, and then increasingly harder. He struggled at first, but he was soon whimpering tearfully. His ass was red and glowing, but his cock was hard against her thigh. He didn’t want what was happening, being spanked and smothered, but he loved Selena more than anything. That’s why he had come. She, not these punishments, was turning him on. That’s why when Selena vanished and returned wearing nothing but a strapless dildo, his eyes widened with naked fear.  
  
“Please...Selena, please...not that...” he pleaded in a voice that nearly made her cream instantly.  
  
“You should have thought of this before you started breaking and entering,” she replied, taking her position behind him on the bed. “You have to learn your lesson,” Selena said firmly, but she petted his head quite gently in an effort to calm his nerves.  
  
Using much more lube than was actually necessary, Selena slid herself into her prisoner’s ass. He stiffened at once, determined to resist, but Selena told him that would only make it worse. So he relaxed and she rhythmically fucked his asshole, pushing the other end into herself with every stroke.It was very uncomfortable for the boy at first, but soon, he was struggling not to moan like Selena. Against his will, his body began to hump back on the dildo.  
  
“Not so frightened now, are we? Stop pretending you don’t like it kid. Moan for me, It’s the least you could do. Damn, this feels so fucking good!”  
  
The kid did moan and after a few minutes, they both collapsed in the throes of wonderful orgasms.  
  
“Now listen to me,” Selena said once she recovered, “because I’ve been really nice to you. I didn't call your parents, or let security shoot you, or have you arrested, or fuck you with a dry dildo. I get it. You like me. Not a crime. It’s flattering. It’s possible I’ll know you better one day and get to like you too. But you can’t break in my home. Ever again. You sneak back in, I’ll fuck you with my fist bone dry. Now I’m going to let you out of those cuffs and you’re going to shower, get dressed and go home."  
  
Fifteen minutes later the boy made for the door, only stopping once to look back at Selena. With a soft sigh, she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
“Scoot!” she ordered, pointing.  
  
And he did. 


End file.
